We All Have Our Curses
by TheRabbit'sImagination
Summary: Miss Lenora Hemmingway has been brought up by Professor Van Helsing in the ways of a hunter, what will happen when Sir. Malcolm is in need of her help. As she seeks further with the group, she find love, her bad dreams and her curiosity of the wonders of death and life. Sorry if there are any misspelled words. Enjoy! :) Penny Dreadful, Victor Frankenstein/OC, Caliban/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I stand on the cobblestone path, on the streets of London, looking at the bright full moon in the sky, seeing the clouds pass in front slowly. I ignored the smell of smoke and the other foul stenches of this city does take to a liking. I pulled out my fogwatch, I look at the little black hands gleam in the light of the gas post above me. 12:30 am. I smirked at the time and shoved my fogwatch back into my coat pocket. I pulled up my coats collar and walked on with my head held high.

It's disturbing when I see people the way that they look at me, like i'm a freak. They look at everyone like that nowadays, no smiles could be seen anywhere, plan, emotionless wrecks trying to make it through life without dying, all pathetic. I think people are amazing the way they manifest life and death, but what they do it with it makes me despise the lower class of humans in this earth. The one who don't do anything, to make it better.

I finally reach the quiet streets of London with a courtyard full of cafe's and shops that have closed their blinds but the dance studio across it still had it's lights gleaming making the street seem warmer.

I sit on one of the park benches outside of the dance studios dim yellow lights and bring out my notebook that was given to me by the man who looked after me Professor Van Helsing.

In an instant he popped into my mind, I closed the notebook and started to make my way back to my home in a sort of a panicked matter. I ignored the noises of people made near me and everything around me.

I reached home safely, to find, the old man sleeping in my armchair, snoring with one of his journals on his lap. I smiled, I took off my coat, put it on a chair that was tucked into my kitchen table and on the table was a letter with 'Miss. Lenora Hemingway' written on the front. I picked up the envelope and slid my thumbs at the back to open it.

The letter read:

'Dear, Miss. Lenora Hemmingway

I have come to inform you on a serious matter that consults you help.

We know the occupation you engage in which intrigues me and my clients. If you are interested in helping, meet at the address, my friend Miss. Ives will meet you and guide you too the location.

Make sure you're there at eleven, no later

Your's Sincerely

Sir. Malcolm Murray'

There was a slip of paper, also in the envelope that revealed the address saying on the back 'meet at eleven tomorrow night', the address was in the slums of London, a back alley somewhere in Chinatown, off of Northwall Ave.

I looked back at Professor Van Helsing in the chair and smirked. I made my way over to the chair and slept next to the old snoring man.

I woke up to the sound of clanking around in the kitchen, behind me, sounds of cups, liquid been poured and sizzling in a pan. My eyes and body snapped out of it's drowsy state, I opened my mouth to a big yawn and putting my hands in the air stretching all of my muscles. I walked over to the kitchen, to see Professor Van Helsing making breakfast.

"Morning, my child" His sweet voice grumbled "You need to work on that step of yours"

I laughed "Do you like my little nest, I've made?"

"It is sustainable for someone like you, I hope it is temporary" he chuckled

"Yes, of course" I smiled back

"I better get back to my humble abode, nice too see you back in London" He exclaimed

"Thank you Professor" I smirked as he started to put his coat on and adjust himself with his hat and gloves. He lead himself to the door, stopped and turned to me.

"The letter, do it my child" He smiled caringly

"I was thinking of it, but how opportunities like this will appear to someone like me" I added

"Too right, see you later" He waved, he continued to walk and shut the door behind him.

I looked at the table seeing a plate of perfect scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. I saw the letter beside and sat down.

I red the letter over and over again, while I ate my breakfast. My mind was contemplating options to this, my face smiled at the matter. after I had finished my food, I jumped up from my chair and looked at myself in the dirty mirror hanging on the kitchen wall.

I saw before me, my tired eyes, dark blue and pale red around the iris, my pale my curly hair, still holding it's random ringlets, my pale skin and lips reddish from the lipstick I had worn last night.

I took the coat off of my chair and went outside, locking the door behind me. I walked around seeing the girls in the dance studio doing their routines one after the other. I felt like I was begin stared at, watched. I looked over my shoulder and around me to see no one. I went to leave and went back home and went through the books Van Helsing had left me.

**A/N: Hi, um this is my first story on Fanfiction so please be kind haha**

**Through the past few months I've found Penny Dreadful and realized when I look to find fan-fiction and there was only three and now i'm here to make it four or maybe it's five. XD**

**But I'm here to tell you guys that I've got 4 more chapters on the go in the progress or writing/typing it up hahah ^_^ I hope you going to enjoy this story as much as I am. :P**

**~ The Rabbit's Imagination **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

After each page that flicked through my fingers, new ideas came to my head of ures, poisons and chants. I lost myself in the amount of facts and words buzzing through my head, leaving a smirk plastered on my face.

I had gone through a notebook of sketches, notes and scribbles based on Professor Van Helsing's books. He still had more of at his home, his house held a bookshelf on every corner filled with his journals, notes, the monthly penny dreadful's and storybooks. He also loved his poetry, one of the many things he introduced me too was poetry, I had never heard of it and I'm thankful to him to emerice me in this world or beauty.

As my hands started to ache from writing, I checked the clock on the wall. 10:30pm. I got up from my kitchen chair and started to get ready for the long night ahead of me.

I walked over to a rectangle chest near the lounges. The chest creaked as I opened it, inside was weapons that Professor Van Helsing had given me over the years, throwing knives, guns, shotguns, swords and daggers. I equipped myself with 4 of my throwing knives and one pistol at the back of my trousers. I grabbed my coat and scarf and headed toward the address in the letter.

Tonight seemed colder, maybe winter is around the corner. I put my head down looking at the ground. As I turned the final corner and I met with the location to see a woman, in the corner of my eye was a man who had turned the same corner heading towards the same woman.

"Miss. Ives" he called out, his voice was thickened by an american accent.

I started to walk to the woman and man, until they had spotted me coming closer to their presence.

"Miss. Hemmingway, a pleasure to meet you" She exclaimed

"And you Miss. Ives and friend" I added

"Sorry, Miss, I'm Ethan Chandler, I think we're both been called on their behalf" Mr. Chandler explained

"You're both on time, very wise, this way if you please" She smirked

Ethan and I followed he too a door that was very close by to where we met her, she walked up to the door and knocked once. There was a slit at the top of the door that opened to reveal a pair of eyes from an old japanese man, as the door swung open, i walked beside Mr. Chandler, this place looked like a loft, that was turned into a zen pit. I looked over to Mr. Chandler who was pinching his nose from the smell. Miss Ives stopped in front of a man wearing a black semi-top hat, long coat with a fur collar and a cane with a silver head.

"Are these the individuals?" The man asked

"Yes" Miss. Ives informed him.

"Did you bring your weapons?" He asked again, looking at Mr. Chandler and I.

Mr. Chandler opened his right side of his coat to reveal a gun in his holster. The man looked at me and I opened my coat to reveal the blades of my knives glimmering in the dim candle light. The man looked at us both and started to walk forwards with Miss. Ives following.

"One minute" Mr. Chandler exclaimed "What are we doing here?"

The question was also in my mind, but I had a feeling deep in my stomach that I knew what it was.

"We are looking for someone that you don't need to know" The man paused, as he walked forward to us both "Do not be amazed by anything you see and don't hesitate"

"I never do" I smirked, looking straight into the man's eyes.

Miss. Ives, Mr. Chandler and I followed the man downstairs "Who are we exactly looking for" Mr Chandler asked

"Someone who is very dear to me " the man replied, as he walked through a small door.

I walked with them until we came to a stop to a huge loft with railings and guardrails, probably for ship or wine barrels.

At the end of the corridor, were three ghostly human figures, inside my body recoiled from them, because I knew what they were and they never so kindness nor mercy. Their stench you could smell it for miles.

The man that required us stepped forward to talk to the one standing out in front and started to have a conversation in latin.

Two of the ghostly men behind him moved to the side, where Mr. Chandler and I were standing. Mr. Chandler slowly took his gloves off, I looked from teh corner of my eye too see that the two creatures were ready to attack both of us.

In an instant I could hear a girl crying in the distance. I could by Miss. Ives body language that she heard it also. Mr. Chandler settles his hand on his gun. I also slowly reached for my knives on each side of my coat.

Suddenly the vampire standing out the front lept at Sir. Malcolm. The two vampires at the side attacked us. Mr Chandler shot his gun, missing the lurching inhuman figures, while I went up to the ghostly creature and drew my right band back punched it in the stomach before i could latch onto me and sliced his pale white skin on his throat, letting blood gush out from the wound. I could see a vampire with wild curly long hair jumped down from the roof and onto Mr. Chandlers back. I threw my second knife into it's back, making it slump to the ground after the impact, I walked up to it's back took out the knife flipped him over with two arms, and slit his throat again, getting blood all over my hands. My ears ring with a final gunshot from Mr. Chandler behind me.

"Watch out, Mr Chandler" I warned

"It's alri..." before he could finish his sentence I ran up to the creature trying to get itself back up, he managed to get back up. I manage to get into a small sprint and tackle it to the ground, while shoving a blade into it's head, I watched it's leg kick twice then nothing.

I look over to find Mr. Chandler and the man out of breath.

I yanked the blade out of the corpses skull, wiped it on a wooden pole next to me and looked back at Mr. Chandler to find his mouth was open, giving a few chuckles in awe. I gathered my knives from teh bodies and walked forward, so that we'd catch up with Miss. Ives.

There was a vampire talking to Miss. Ives, the one that was standing talking to the man that brought us here, unaware of what was going on until Mr. Chandler shot him twice in the back of the head and fell down onto the ground with a thud.

The Room we entered in was full of dead bodies, blood and entrails that covered the ground making everyones footsteps squish through it. The odour was pungent foul smell of dead flesh and blood.

Miss Ives. and the man run over to a girl on the ground with ivory hair and skin and wearing a black laced dress. Mr. Chandler walked near a huge pile of dead corpses and stared at it, I could hear movements in that particular pile.

A big movement shifted through the pile of mutilated corpses, I only looked around around for a moment to see a head snap up quickly to Mr. Chandler, It gave a menacing hiss. The creature stood up tall, trying to intimidate Mr. Chandler with his inhuman height. Mr. Chandler moves back, while he shoots it in the chest twice, but it only seemed to anger it more. It growled and with a quick swift swipe of the creatures backhand it flung Mr. Chandler to the other side of the room, crashing into a pile of wooden crates. Before I could do anything to stop it, Miss Ives stood in front of the creature and it stood making a clicking noise, until the man with his sword runned it through the creature's chest, he pulled the sword back out quickly and knelt back to the girl and whispered coarsely into it's ear.

"Is there another creature like that?"

The Girls eyes shot open, a flush of panic waved over me, her iris was bright read and pupil black, it gave a loud scream.

"Jesus Christ" Mr. Chandler panicked

"Don't move Mr. Chandler, this night is not over" he informed

"Help us" Vanessa added, looking at both of us "Please"

The girls squirmed until the mans strength of his old arms, he grabbed his sword and struck it through her heart. He looked around the room and started to stab the other girls scattered around, that looked exactly like each got up, put his sword, back in his cane after wiping it.

I looked at the inhuman corpse on the ground, that Sir. Malcolm killed first. Out of my years of killing and hunting these creatures, I've never come across one like that. It seemed like a giant when it stood. It's skin was pale grey fading down it's body to black. In the middle of it's chest was a crease, that seemed to be holding to be holding all the skin on it's body. It's hands were long and black with huge black talons at the end of each boney finger. The head was bald and pale showing three deep cuts stopping in teh middle of it's forehead and lips had the same cuts lower and bottom, each cut was a light shade of red.

"We'll have a man bring the body to where we are headed next" The man informed

"I'm sorry, sir" I exclaimed "But what is your name?"

"Sir. Malcolm Murray, you may call me Sir Malcolm" he replied

"Thankyou, Sir. Malcolm" I smiled, sliding my knives back into place in my coat.

"Follow us, please, Mr. Chandler and Miss Hemmingway" Sir Malcolm exclaimed

* * *

**There are more Chapters on the way! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this one :)**

**~The Rabbit's Imagination**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Sir. Malcolm and Miss. Ives led us a couple of streets over to a place where amateur doctors prepare bodies, slice them up for study and foolish fetishes been practiced day after day. Crazed by the cutting of skin.

"What is this place?" Mr. Chandler asked

"Where the resurrection men play their trade, teh surgeons must supply students with ample subjects" He paused

"But when legal channels have exhausted, they force too resource to other mean" I finished

"You've been here before" Mr. Chandler exclaimed

"I like to dabble, Mr. Chandler" I smirked

We all walked over to a chubby man dusting, over a corpse that had been sliced down the middle.

"I am in need of your services, sir" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

"Does it come from the river? We don't need anything from there, if they get fish get the feed from it" The man said nasily

"No, not the river" Sir Malcolm added

"Well, that a blessing, take it around the back and see if my assistant can have a look at it" he exclaimed, looking down at his finished work.

"Thank you, It's good to see Neil" I smiled

"And you too Miss, you still coming in?" He asked

"Not too sure, but i'll see" I replied and catched up with mr. Chandler following Sir. Malcolm and Miss Ives downstairs to a sort of basement.

In the middle of it was a slim man, slouching over the studying table looking through a decapitated arm studying it's ligaments,digging through it; with his scalpel.

"Your master said that you might assist us" Sir. Malcolm interrupted

"I have no master" The young man spoke

"The proprietor out front, I mean" Sir Malcolm added

"Go away" he said arrogantly

"I'll pay you for your time" Sir. Malcolm bribed

"You can't afford" He protested

"You're very proud" Miss. Ives added

He huffed sitting up holding the muscles of the arm "Take it too a slaughterhouse, I'm not a medical practitioner, I'm only engaged in research"

he gave a brief glance and then crouched back to the arm.

"You're a man with a bloody knife, like everybody else out there so stop putting on airs" Mr. Chandler threatened

He looked up at Mr. chandler and I, he spent a minute looking at me and then back to Mr. Chandler.

"American?" He spoke up, making me chuckle

"You are clever" Mr. Chandler Spoke but was interrupted

"Do you know anything about electrical currents? Your country is making such strides, as we labour to coal and peat, have you had any experience with the principles and applications of galvanism?" He asked

"Oh, the usual" Mr. Chandler added, I chuckled silently

"Sir, I have an urgent need for a Necropsy" Sir. Malcolm persisted "Will you assist us?"

"I'm occupied solely in research, I will not bored myself with explanations you could not barely understand" He paused

I leant down, putting both hands on the table. "I bet I could" I smirked

"No, you wouldn't Miss, it takes years" He replied pulling his full attention to me.

"I've had years in many applications such as the science of madmen and believers would only dear dream, I've also had my play with this trade" I informed

He looked at me confused and wondered, that he's known he had been beaten. I walked around to the dead inhuman corpse and pulled the sheet away covering it, revealing the creature that Sir. Malcolm killed moments ago.

In an instant he dropped his tool and got up from his chair, wiping his hands and the went over to the body and started to examine it.

"Lividity nul, Riga Mortis nul, noticeable ocular hyperemia, ocular reaction nul" He noted himself as he opened and shut the eyelids " Dental mouthamation, does not naturally occur, due to the isotopy, natures is rarely so neat, abhors symmetry"

"Traum and penetration through the manubrium seems the likely cause of death, I expect you know that" He exclaimed

I've seen many of these creatures before, but not like this, not in this proportion of size. I've only heard it in fairy tales and in the Penny Dreadfuls, Professor Van Helsing gave me.

"Age of the subject is impossible, to determine the teeth seem barely used which seems unlikely given the muscular development" He paused and grabbed a magnifying glass off of his work bench, looking closely at the pale dead skin. "The dermis is unusual, seems to lack acrime pores" He noted

"Hand me that" The young man told me, I grabbed the scalpel and placed it in his hands.

He started to slice down the middle of the corpse creating a sort of a cracking noise.

"Well, I know why the skin seems peculiar" he stated

"Forceps" I grabbed it for him and placed it in his hand " because it's not skin, it's more of a tensile exoskeleton, along the lines of an insect or incrustation, he must've been a hearty devil"

"You're not kidding" Mr. Chandler said sarcastically, I chuckled

"Hold on" he paused, looking confused "What's this?" He peeled back the layers of skin to reveal engravings of hieroglyphics on his chest "Fascinating"

"Hieroglyphics" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

"Egyptian?" the young man asked

"Undoubtedly" Sir. Malcolm added, shocked and amazed

The young man sighed and looked at all of us one by one. "Well it'll appear that you an egyptian man of no particular age, who at some point in his indeterminate lifespan, decided to sharpen his teeth, cove himself in hieroglyphics and grow an exoskeleton or you have something else altogether" He explained

"Thankyou sir, If you don't mind what is your name?" Sir Malcolm asked

"Dr. Victor Frankenstein" He said, proudly

"It's been a pleasure Dr. Frankenstein" Miss. Ives added

They both smiled with Mr. chandler following him back upstairs. "Mr Chandler just wait" I exclaimed

I went back to the young doctor still standing were the corpse was. Just staring, fiddling with his hands.

"Do you take an interest in Galvanism?" I asked

His head pricked up at me, I walked closer, making his gaze turn to my my eyes.

"Yes, Now can you please leave with your friends, I have work to do" Dr. Frankenstein said sourly

"They can wait, I'm interested in what you research, how can you not say that your not indulged by a mysterious woman, who knows what you are thinking and talking about, and besides that you've only met me moments ago" I exclaimed

He looked at me, like he was detailing me, every inch of my body he looked at, like he was cataloging me. I was looking straight into his yes which looked like they had a lack of sleep and had suffered pain from past memories.

"Your name?" He asked shyly

"Lenora" I smiled " As much as it is a wonder to talk to someone who has a mind of science and understanding as you do, I must take my leave, Thank you Doctor"

"It's been a unexpected please, Lenora" He smirked, I swear his cheeks turned the slightest red.

I walked away to catch up with Mr. Chandler and the other, but Mr. Chandler was already gone and Sir. Malcolm and Miss Ives were waiting for me outside.

"Miss. Hemmingway, I want you to engage in our little group, we have under development do you want to join us?" Sir Malcolm asked

"Yes" I nodded with a slight smile

"If you don't mind, if you would like accommodation, if things get reisky we may need you as close as possible, it will be at my house, if we are also ever in need of your services" He added

"That would be perfect, I was going to get kicked out of my from teh landlord next week" I replied

"That's great new that you can join us on the journey" Miss. Ives smiled

They both walked away leaving me outside of the resurrection men hall. I walked through the air, and started to make my way back home. The air went into my lungs, making my body shiver from the cold. I started to think of the warm of my small little house and decided to pick up the pace.

Victor's P.O.V

I astounded by her and this inhuman creature that they had put in front of me, I've never never anything like it before, it seemed it was out of a Penny Dreadful or Grimms Fairy Tales. But what interesting was her, Lenora, Lenora, the girl with the curly hair, made a connection in brain with my interest of science and the interest of getting to know this sweet girl more.

Lenora, Lenora, The name was swimming through my mind as I went back to my work with a smile plastered to my face, out of all the days i've had this was the one I would remember til the day that I take my last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning I headed outside, confused from last nights appearance of this strange creature. Due to Sir. Malcolm's offer I decided to take a backpack of my things over. I was walking through the streets near the house till I came near an archway and I saw it. The house was at the end of this street; of three rectangular houses, creating the letter U.

I gripped my backpack/sack, as every step I took came closer to the door of the house. My feet trudged up the steps, my right hand was shaking as it was reaching up to knock on the dark brown door.

'Why am I so nervous' I thought, wrongly

I tapped my fist on the door twice and it opened to a dark-skinned servant.

"Umm... Miss. Hemmingway for Sir. Malcolm" I informed

"Come in" He spoke

He invited me in the house and then stood still "Wait here please"

I looked around the entrance of the house to see a staircase leading up to another floor and two rooms to my left and right with brown double doors.

It reminded me of my parent's house, when the doors were always open connecting with other rooms together like a labyrinth; a puzzle awaiting to drive you into madness or lead you into the darkness.

"Thankyou Sembene, Miss Hemmingway" A voice interrupted rfom behind me.

I looked to my left to see Sir. Malcolm with a warm smile on his face. "Please Come in"

He led me into the study; the wall behind him was a huge map of the world, most of the room was filled with maps, equipment and parchments stacked on the edges of the room and in the centre was a large table.

"Going somewhere?" I asked

"What?" He replied

"The maps and equipment, are you planning an expedition?" I exclaimed

"Ah, yes" He smiled, looking up to the map behind him "You're very astute Miss Hemmingway"

"Thankyou" I smiled " To where may I ask?"

"Africa, there are some spots that I left behind, the last time I went there" He explained

"You're an explorer" I guessed

"Yes, but not anymore dear, but I'm still willing to get back into the game" He exclaimed "Now back to matter at hand"

"Of Course" I cleared my throat "Do you know why these creatures are doing this?"

"Better yet... Do you know what they are?" He questioned

"Some of the knowledge I know, but what we faced last night, that huge thing, I have no record of what it is" I explained

"Hmm... Interesting" He mumbled " but you know what the other are, the ones that we face, that take our shape"

"Yes, they're simple to understand and very interesting in the ways of how they manage to stay alive for years" I informed

"Can I get you to help me with something?" He asked

"I need you to get our friend from last night, Dr. Frankenstein" He paused, pouring a drink of whiskey " I want you to take him to a location, you will probably need to change into something more appropriate to where we are going"

He swigged the glass and put it on the table " There will be a dress in one of the guest rooms for you" he smiled "The hallway on the right, the room in the middle"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Thankyou, Sir. Malcolm

I walked out of the study and headed up the stairs, I took the staircase and saw three rooms at the end of the corridor, I opened the door in the middle and put my backpack on the bed neatly made bed.

The dress on my bed consisted colours of blues, cream and white. I slid my boots on after and stood up straightening out the dress.

'I look so ridiculous, this better be worth it' I thought

I walked downstairs to meet Sir. Malcolm and Sembene.

"We will take the carriage, to the explorer's club and then to the young doctor's house" He smiled "The dress looks beautiful, Miss Hemmingway"

"Thankyou" I smiled

We both exited the house and sat in the carriage awaiting Sir. Malcolm's destination. As Sir. Malcolm said his goodbyes and good luck, the carriage was on the way to the house of Dr, Frankenstein. The carriage started to move into the slums of London. Little girls on the streets, boys going to their jobs, parents beginning for money, everyone's face were filled with no hope only sadness and disappointment on their lives. We came to a halt and Sembene opened the door for me and smiled.

"His apartment is on the first floor"

I looked at the door and knocked it twice. It was answered by a little girl, who covered her mouth when she coughed loudly.

"Hello, Miss" She smiled

"Hello, you sure are beautiful" I replied

"Thankyou" She grinned

I pulled out a wrapped sweet from my pocket in my coat and placed it in her two tiny hands. Her face had brightened and ran away in happiness. My presence faced the staircase, I walked up the first flight, then to be greeted by a single grey door. I knocked on it once and the door opened.

"Dr. Frankenstein" I smiled

"Ah.. Lenora" He replied "Did Sir. Malcolm sent you?"

"No, I'm coming to along" I exclaimed

I took in his stance; nervous. He was wearing a tuxedo that was sent by Sir. Malcolm, his shoes were scuffed but polished too their capacity.

"Come Along" I smiled "He'll be awaiting us"

we both walked out, I looked back to see that little girl still happy and telling her mother about me. Sembene jumped down from the carriage to greet Dr. Frankenstein. Before I could reach the handle of the carriage, a hand was there before mine.

"My Lady" He said, kindly

I blushed and climbed in first and then he joined me after presently, sitting next to me putting both hands in his lap.

Victor's P.O.V

Lenora...Lenora...Lenora

The name had been stuck in my head since last night, when the door opened moments ago, I thought she was an angel, a ray of sunshine from the sky that could never be touched; I could feel her making me warm inside and a sense that nothing could harm her or me in that moment.

She looked outside the window of the carriage, looking up to the sky. Her neck was stretching as she was looking showing her pale skin and so gentle, she looked like a porcelain doll, but I know that she has more to her than that.

"Do you like the sky Dr. Frankenstein?" she asked

"Sometimes it's portrayed in the poetry I read as some sort of freedom" I exclaimed

She turned around with a smile on her face. "You read poetry?"

"I've been brought up to it, it's through my veins" I chuckled

"So there is more to the young doctor than I thought" She smiled

"Everyone has their secrets, hiding them from their true self" I explained

She stayed silent, maybe she was too scared to share her past. I started to wonder about her, how complicated could she be?

"May I call you by your first name as you do with me" She asked, sweetly

"Yes of course, Lenora" I smiled

"Victor, a perfect name for a scientist and a gentlemen" She added

We both exchanged smiles as the carriage came to a slow stop, I stepped out of the carriage then awaited the hand of Lenora and helped her down to the pavement.

"Thank you, Victor" She bowed, her face showed the slightest of blush to her cheeks.

I nodded back and linked arms with her to look in front of us was 'The Explorer's Club'. We walked up the steps to the door and awaited for it too open by two men.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenora's P.O.V

Victor and I walked into the 'The Explorer club both of our arms linked, his face serious and full of question from last night.

"Did he invite you for dinner?" I asked

"Yes it's kind for him to do so" He smirked

We handed our coats to the servant wearing indian costumes outfront, Victor and I climbed up the stairs to the second floor, to come into a room of different groups of men talking, either holding a brandy in hand or just explaining what they were saying with their hands. I place one hand onto Victor's arm, as we came closer to Sir. Malcolm, he twitched as he felt my hand. Sir. Malcolm saw us as we approached he stood up calmly and firmly.

"Sir. Malcolm" Victor greeted

"Doctor and Miss Hemmingway" he smiled back, shaking hands with Victor and then kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Sir. Malcolm" I smiled, we all sat down, with me sitting next to Sir. Malcolm and Victor sitting directly across from us.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get lost, Lenora" Sir. Malcolm, chuckled

"Me too, London's is like complicated clockwork too me" I exclaimed

"So, you're the explorer" Victor smirked

"I have continued to the modest discoveries, there's a Mount Murray in the eastern part of the Belgian Congo, if you even in the facility" He paused "Not the tallest mountain, too be sure, but not the smallest either"

Victor and I both smiled at Sir. Malcolm, I shifted forward to the table to pour myself a glass of brandy.

"I've spent most of my life in Africa, beholding wonders" Sir. Malcolm added

"I was surprised to get your note" He exclaimed "You seem a man who holds his secrets fast, I wasn't going to come"

"But you couldn't resist" I added getting both of their attention.

"Well when she showed up at you door, I think your curiosity has made the decision for you, Doctor" Sir. Malcolm smirked, I could see Victor smile a bit, as he glanced over to me for a split second. " When you see a river, you must follow it too it's source, no matter the perils, no matter the comrades that fall along the way, you must unlock, you were dissatisfied always" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

"Are you dissatisfied?" Victor asked

"I'm seeking" Sir. Malcolm added

"What?" Victor asked again

"Perhaps, the same as you" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

Victor shook his head at Sir. Malcolm, it's as if a wave of confidence and pride rushed through him " I seek the truth"

"Ah, you're a young man, I long since learned the truth is mutable" Sir. Malcolm remarked

"Perhaps we see science differently" Victor smirked

"Do we?" Sir. Malcolm replied, curiously

"I would never chart a river or scale a peek to take it's measure or plant a flag, there's no point, it's solipsistic self-aggrandisement" He started to point out the different groups of men around the room " So those two scientist who study planets, seeking astronomical enlightenment for it's own sake, the botanists study the variegation of an amazonian fern and the zoologist caught in the fascination in an adder's colis" He started to move his finger around in small circles "And for what? Knowledge for itself alone? The euphoria of discovery? Plant your flag on the truth?" He put his hand over his heart with smugness, but then it disappeared with complete seriousness " There is one worthy goal for scientific exploration"

He leaned into both of us so no one could hear him but his echo traveled across the room mildly "Piercing the tissue that separates life from death"

"Everything else from the deep bottom of the sea, to the top of the highest mountain, on the farthest planet is insignificant, life and death, Sir. Malcolm and Miss Hemmingway, the flicker that separates one from the other, fast as a bat's wing, more beautiful than a sonnet" He paused putting his finger on the low tale in front of us."That is my river, that is my mountain, there I will plant my flag" He finished

After his last word, Sir. Malcolm and I were astounded by his outburst of passion to his complexed range of work which left a smile smirk on my face.  
'A poet and A gentlemen' I thought

"You have the soul of a poet sir" Sir. Malcolm smiled

Victor chuckled, looked at me then back to Sir. Malcolm "And the bank account to match, how why did you want to see me Sir. Malcolm"

"You tell me" He insisted

"Last night of course, the body you bought was not strictly speaking human" Victor added

"No" Sir. Malcolm answered

"Did you kill him?" Victor asked

"Yes" Sir. Malcolm replied calmly, like it didn't bother him

"Are there more?" Victor asked again

"Yes, undoubtedly" I added

"And what is your goal, Sir. Malcolm" Victor questioned

"To find a cure, for the most rare disease and summon a position to you of employment, you seem to be free thinker, who might imagine a world less constrained by what we think we know of as truth" He explained

Victor wondered his eyes to the right of the room "You mean the supernatural?"

"I mean a place where science and superstition walk hand in hand and an atemist of your skill would be invaluable to my work" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed " You will be well paid"

"I have no interest in joining an amatuer acculist side " victor sighed, getting up to leave

"Nor am I informing one" Sir. Malcolm raised his voice angrily, I took my glass and started to drink the last of the brandy in my glass " It is not a game for me"

"Then stop playing" Victor exclaimed, sitting back down again "As if it were, what are you after?"

"I am trying to rescue my daughter, to save her I would murder the world" He started to engage him and alsoe overhearing the conversation " Join me Doctor, with us you will behold terrible wonders"

"And how much of the world will we have to murder?" Victor asked

"Would you care?" He asked

"I have only one other question, why me" He whispered at the end of his sentence

"Because you were unafraid to pull back the skin and look beneath the corpses dead skin" I exclaimed, noticing his direction to me.

Sir. Malcolm poured himself a glass and sat comfortable as Victor adjusted his attention to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me

"I'm someone who has studied the creatures that was brought to you last night, I'm a, you could say a walking library about it" I explained

"Do you hunt these things?" He asked, making him lean closer

Victor's P.O.V

_"Do you hunt these things?" I asked..._

Her whole personality changed from last night, it's like she had a whole different side to her and she seemed to use it alot.

"If things get scarce and out of control" She smirked

"I'm sorry, it"s just never in my mind, would a see a woman in trousers, with knives and in such an occupation." I added

"Give a woman a gun, years of pain and suffering, she can forget anything and everything that she was, mould herself to be better stronger and she can also be curious, kind, beautiful, full of knowledge and have a smiled to warm the coldest of people" She explained deeply "My reputation is clouded with dirt and blood, only a few know about my existence"

"It's fascinating, I think" Sir. Malcolm added "She is also with us if a cures is needed to be made for any injuries"

"I study in a wide range of science and superstition, that i've taken some time tintp practice, with the help of my father" She smiled, she started to stand up soon Sir. Malcolm followed

"Like all things Doctor, everybody has a dark side, it just take someone with a curious mind to pull them out or make them a better person" She smiled, one last time and left with Sir. Malcolm.

I got up and made my leave. The servants gave me my coat and I walked outside, and onto the street. I started to walk forward when I was interrupted by a voice.

"Did you think I was going to leave you to walk home in the dark alone" I heard her voice, that sweet voice, that made me smirk and feel better about everything.

"Do you alway tend to sneak up on people?" I smirked

"Only when i'm curious" She smiled back.

I linked arms with Lenora again and I felt her hand again rest on my arm, walking to my home. This beautiful, young, smart woman left me in an astounding state when ever she smiled, making me feel warm and being the only one that could make her feel safe.

'Could I be that for her?' I thought.

**A.N - Sorry if this font is horrible to read for some people and Yay Chapter 5 I'm really enjoying writing this and it'll keep happening if we build****our Penny Dreadful fandom! **

**So if you have ideas put them into a story if you want to grow the fandom ^_^**

**I hoped you enjoyed this character do you think Victor and Lenora are getting closer? or any other****curiosities just ask :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Lenora's P.O.V

Victor and I walked through the night, we were holding each other in out warm against the cold night. We reached Victor's house and conveniently enough Sembene was with the carriage outside his house. Victor's face disappeared of happiness as he stood in front of the door.

"I should be taking my leave" Victor exclaimed, politely

"Yes, of course" I smiled

I walked closer to him and pulled him into a hug. I could feel his arms slowly snake around my waist and back. His breathing gently brushed my ear, as Victor pulled away from the hug his face, I leaned into his cheek and kissed it lightly wishing him a good night, as soon as I pulled away I could see he was happy that he received it.

"I shall bid you a good night" Victor smiled

"Yes and you too, I hope we shall meet again" I smirked

He closed the door behind him, looking back on last time.

"Good night" I smiled as I walked away to the carriage, I looked over my shoulder to see Victor smiling and his cheeks with a slight blush. I looked over to Sembene and then climbed into the carriage and went home, filled with thought of Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

It had been a couple of weeks since I saw Dr. Frankenstein again, but I could tell in Sir. Malcolm's eye that we will be needing assistance son. Sir. Malcolm had brought in a glass of scarab beetles from Suffolk. He got me to pour the beetles onto corpse I watched them squirm over the body and eating the corpses flesh, I felt myself tired after all the handling with insects and went to retire.

The sun gleamed in one single thick ray through the parting of my curtains. I could feel it gently on my shoulder. I sat up slowly and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I see someone in the corner of the room sitting in a chair, then getting up to open the curtain fully. My eyes squinted at the light and adjusted too see Miss. Ives standing tall.

"Good Morning" I slurred

"Morning, Lenora" She Paused coming over to sit next to me on the side of the bed" Sir. Malcolm gave you some breakfast on the tray"

"Tell him I said thankyou" I smiled "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to know more about you" She explained "What are your secrets?"

I leaned forward to her and looked in her eyes. I saw something flicker in them, like she was fighting just to smile at me.

"I'll never tell them to a living soul, they're apart of me, Miss. Ives" I replied, seriously

"Sir. Malcolm doesn't like things kept from him, he'll make sure that you secrets with be found, after all we need all of you to help us" She smirked

"Is he like your father, Sir. Malcolm?" I questioned

"Yes, I came to him when I was in strife" She replied, Vanessa moved closer to me and whispered "Do you believe in god?"

"No, I believe in what research not god, he is a false stone everywhere, he can't save everyone, Miss Ives" I exclaimed

She stood up and went by the door "You can eat your breakfast, just let Sir. Malcolm if you're intending to leave the house"

"Thank you, Miss Ives" I smiled

"Please, it's Vanessa" She smiled, closing the door.

The door shut quietly, I feel back onto the bed, rubbing my face and hair with my hands, messing it up more than what it was. I got up limping to the table that had my breakfast on it with a pot with mint tea.

After my breakfast was eaten, I look to the window to see someone standing the house. Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door, making me jump.

"Miss Hemmingway, A Professor Van Helsing is outside for you" Sembene informed

"Let him in, I'll be there in a moment" I replied, raising my voice.

I looked around the room, found my black trousers, put on my brown corset with my white undershirt and I grabbed my coat after I put on my boots. I ran down the stairs, too see the Professor standing next to Sir. Malcolm making small talk until they both knew of my presence.

"Lenora, my child" Professor Van Helsing smiled and held me in a hug

"So this is your father?" Sir. Malcolm smirked " You could of told me he was a hematologist"

"There wasn't enough time to explain everything" I smiled

"You ready?" The Professor asked

"Yes, always" I smirked

I walked outside to greet the sunny morning streets of London. My nose smelt burnt wood, from last night. I looked over to Professor Van Helsing too see him standing upwards and proper.

"I was worried" He exclaimed

"I know, I am terribly sorry, for doing so, leaving my house, but Sir. Malcolm has offered me employment and for that I am grateful for his kindness of living in his " I replied

"It's good news that the knowledge that you have will be helpful to you, in the coming days, you may never know what events you'll need it for, if you're searching for those creatures that lurk in the night" He explained

"And I'm glad that you're proud of me" I smiled "Ware we going?"

"To my humble obde there are somethings that need to be given to you" He explained, seriously

My head was still in a droozy state and most of what I was thinking was muddled and all over the place; to confusing, I might as well be a mad men. I usually thought clear, but this was like I experiencing going into the looking glass calling out for Blood Mary for a hope that she will answer just once.

We reached the professor's house, the door shut behind me, I could feel the warmth every time, I walk into the house; filled with warm colours, rich smells of fine cologne and dust.

"Have you taken it yet" He asked from the lounge room

"No , I forgot, to take some with me" I explained

"That's why you look dizzy, this medicine saves your life, not just to make you feel better" He lectured

I walked into the sitting room and saw him with a vial of clear blue liquid in a syringe. I sat down, took my scarf off and rolled up my left sleeve. Professor Van Helsing, slowly pressed the needle into my vein and I watched him squeeze the liquid go into my body.

"I'll give you the recipe, so you can make it on your own" He informed " The ingredients are easy to find, I doubt you'll have troubles"

He was gone for a couple of minutes, while I held my arm out on the chair, looking into the lit fireplace in front of me. I heard his footsteps, my head turned around to see him carrying a medical bag, he started to scatter around the house putting ingredients, books, syringes, needles, vials and a notebook into the bag. He put it on the table next to me. He was holding a book in his hands that had the colour of an old red leather chair.

"This is the utmost important book out of the thousands in this house and I thought that you're working with Sir. Malcolm, it may come in some use one way or another" He smiled

"What does the book contain?" I ask

"Cures, Methods, Ingredients, INStructions from all and any knowledge that can heal anything and everything that is the children of the devil" He explained "You're a grown woman and it won't be long before I'm gone an..."

"You don't have to do this now" I pleaded "You are still in you prime" I took his old hands in mine " I'm sorry but I must take my leave, Sir. Malcolm does not know of my whereabouts"

"Of course, this will have to wait, but take the bag with you, i'm afraid that I can't make elixir for much longer" he sighed

"I'll be right over, when I cam vacant, I'm so sorry" I replied, filled with a sudden sadness

"Make sure to read the instruction properly and don't be sad for me my child" He smiled

"I will, I always do "I replied, exiting the house

I felt so terrible for fleeting so soon. I shouldn't have brushed him off, my mind had been put back to reality in it's right place, the images weren't hazed and confusing to understand anymore. Every time that liquid was injected into me, reality came into view once more.

After the walk to Sir. Malcolm's house, I knocked twice; Sembene opened it presently. He stepped aside and I walked inside quickly overhearing a conversation in the study.

"Anything that look unusual doctor?" Sir. Malcolm's Voice arose

I walked in capturing the attention of Sir. Malcolm, Vanessa and Vitor. His whole face showed happiness with a smirk.

"Miss. Hemmingway, what a pleasant surprise" Sir. Malcolm smiled

"I'm sorry for not coming earlier, I see we are in the middle of something of great importance" I apologized

"We're just getting started and it is good to see you again" Victor smiled

"Well I'm glad that I came at the right moment" I smirked "And i'm sorry for not letting you know of my whereabouts earlier, Sir. Malcolm"

"No, it's fine, you father explained the situation for me" he exclaimed

Victor sighed as he his head rose up from the telescope "Well, what I am seeing is that the blood is human or at least vertebrae, it has the standard erythrocytes and thrombocytes, teh more unusual properties are beyond my expertise, you'll want to speak to a hematologist" Victor explained

"Then i'll engage one and you'll consult with him" Sir. Malcolm added

"I'm not sure that I have the time" Victor protested

"No, you will" He stood up holding out a yellow envelope" You remittance, I hope it is satisfactory"

"I'm sure it will be" Victor corrected

"Good afternoon Sir. Malcolm, Miss. Ives and Miss Hemmingway" He went to walk outside then stepped "Oh! If you discover anything pertinent in the hieroglyphics, Let me know"

"Or even something ephemeral" Miss. Ives smirked

"Just one more thing, can I borrow Miss Hemmingway for an hour or two" Victor asked, politely

"Yes, Of Course, doctor" Sir. Malcolm agreed

I left my bag on teh table in the entrance "Let me just take my things up to my room and I'll be right down" I smiled jogging up the stairs and too my room, packing the things away that were given to me Professor Van Helsing. I put my coat on and joined Victor waiting for me in the entry way, with Sembene holding the door open.

Victor and I both shared smiles as we walked along the pavement, I could see his free hand getting closer to mine, everytime he swung his hand.

"Well, this is unexpected" I smiled "Too see you here I mean, I thought you had left our company"

"I engaged on Sir. Malcolm's offer and I'm helping him when I can" He smirked

"With the corpse from a couple of weeks ago?" I added

"Yes" He replied

"Don't get me started on the beetles, pain's of things" I chuckled

"It appears to me you know more than what I expect" He smiled

"What did you think? All women are useless?" I laughed

His cheeks blushed and looked to the ground "No" he said smalley

"I can tell you this, Victor" I exclaimed, stopping on the pavement looking straight at him "If you want to get to know me, I may have to know more about you, Doctor"

Victor's P.O.V

Her mood changed completely in that second, she turned from sweet and bubbly to dark and serious, I knew that she was trying to block me out of her life, change the subject, anything to try and run away from the possibilities from happiness.

Lenora's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, Victor for my sudden change in behaviour" I sighed "It happens alot when I try to let people in, maybe some other time, we shall, my ideas always seem better in my head, like a draft" I laughed

"It's fine, I'll be back to that house, before you know" Victor smiled

"At least let me walk you home, it's the least I could do" I exclaimed

"If you don't mind" Victor smiled

We both continued to walk to Victor's house, talking, laughing and smiled and each other like a pair of young adolescence. Our footsteps reached his house, I could see him smile as he closed the door to the front of the building but it opened again and I saw Victor came over to me and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Good night" He whispered into me ear.

"You too" I smiled walking off into the distance back home to Sir. Malcolm and Miss Ives.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sembene opened the door for me once I arrived home. I saw Miss. Ives walking up the stairs then turned around to see me.

"Dinner is up in our room and how is the young doctor?" She asked

"Very well" I smiled

"I can see that you take an interest in him" She added

"Yes, He is extraordinary, but I can never be devoted to such a matter, I seem him as acquaintance Miss. Ives, just a young beauty striding away through his prime" I replied, in awe

"Well, I recommend you make you mind, hastily, these creature that we will be up against and what we will be venturing through your soul may be in danger" She informed

Vanessa walked away up the stairs, all high and mighty like nothing was going on. while my mind was sensing that something had taken her; that something was going to happen and it would very horrible for everyoung especially for Miss. Ives.

I rested my head on the pillow after my belly was full of warm food that was given to me by Vanessa. I soon closed my eyes and went off to a peaceful sleep.

'Lenora!...Lenora Please Help!" A voice screamed

I found myself in my old parents country house running through the endless stream corridors, the screams were of a boy and girl calling out my name, pleading help. I ran into thousands of rooms till I came to a hallway with an iron door at the end of it. I walked to it and then pushed it open seeing the dead corpses of the two children. My little brother and sister.

"No..please...no" I cried

I saw their little bodies lie next to each other holding their hands, my sisters eyes were open, they were filled with fear and suffering. My brother's eyes were closed as if he was asleep. I heard a low growl behind me and a crackling behind my back, the hairs on my arms raised. I turned around too see my brother and sister holding hands, pale skin with purple veins. Both of their head snapped up to look at me, the eyes I saw made me tremble inside, black nothingness. I feel to the floor shuffling to the wall in terror.

"Sarah...James" I whimpered

I went to go and touch them, comfort them, tell them that everything is alright and that there weren't dead. Their heads clicked to the side and they started to grow to my size, they both grew into adults and as vampires, looking down at me with huge grins showing their CAnine teeth, their eyes were are pulsating red, skin paler than any shade of ivory i've ever seen. The vampire roared and swiped their taloned hands making me flying across the room hitting the wall opposite of me. Before I could get up they launched on me. I could feel there taloned hands ripping into my skin, tearing at it and shoving it in their large mouths. The pain was unbearable all I wished for was death. The Vampires went to the sides of my neck and both pulled back and thrusted their head into my neck, sending me out of my dreaming state with a blood curdling scream.

My body jolted up, a pain shooting through my stomach as I was launched out from my nightmare, grabbing my stomach. It was followed by a scream from my mouth. I felt warm tears trickle down my face, making fear travel around every inch of my body. My breathing grew heavy again again as I saw the images of the nightmare flashed over and over again making me run my hands over my face and eyes. I took deep breaths in and walked over to the mirror, seeing my reflection trembling, scared and alone. I dried my eyes and went to the window.

London streets at night seemed so peaceful to me, the gas lamps lining out the pathways, I looked up to see the moon gleaming, It's light made me calm and soothed my panicking state. I heard a knock on the door and then a worried voice.

"I heard screaming are you alright, Lenora?" I heard Vanessa's voice behind me. She must have opened the door without me knowing.

"Just bad dreams seems to haunt my sleep, memories of the past that should've been forgotten, I wish I didn't have them" I exclaimed, in a hush voice

"Everyone has a past, some buried in darkness or in the light that god gave them, I can tell you've got both of them" She smiled, as she grabbed my shoulder " The images will go once you think of something that will fill your spirits"

She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Good night and thank you Vanessa" I smiled

"There's no need, just get back to sleep" She replied and closed the door lightly behind her.

My mind was still awake, no matter how much I tried to send myself to slumber again, I couldn't, it's as if the night didn't want me to sleep. I looked over to the table on the other side of the room, to see the bag that was given to me by Professor Van Helsing. I dug inside to find the little red leather notebook and went over to sit on my bed.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I only heard rustling from her room after I talked to her. I look through the keyhole of her door too see her flipping pages through a notebook frantically sitting on her bed.

Next evening came so quickly to me, As I felt the moon rise, There was something in me pushing inside.'This cannot be happening' I thought. Maybe I'm just nervous, after all Sir. Ferdinand Lyle's fate was tonight.

Lenora's P.O.V

I was sitting in the study when I saw Vanessa came through the front door pushing it open, clutching her stomach, she was drenched from the rain. Before could ask what's wrong, she had gone upstairs, without a word. Vanessa had left me feeling worried and what was strange also, is that she came home alone without Sir. Malcolm.

Victor's P.O.V

Empty

Scared

Terrified

Lost

Crushed

The feelings I felt as I saw Proteus' boy ripped apart and fell to the ground. Drops of his blood landed onto my face, behind were Proteus stood was the demon that I had created, that I thought I had left behind years ago.

"Your First born has returned" he spat at me

I looked down at Proteus' body, breathing heavily, fear spreading all over me.

"Did you not think I would find you? Did you imagine that I was dead? That I would die, you know better" He exclaimed "Frankenstein"

I kneeled on the ground near Proteus rocking back and forth with my hands in my lap trying not to look up at him, like a child.

"I would seek you even unto the maelstrom of the blackest tempest of the darkest night" He paused to see my state.

"STAND AND FACE ME!" He yelled

I held onto the wooden support beam behind me, to stand up. My fear made me tremble, making me shake all around. The only thing my mind was thinking of was 'How could he be here?'. He stands in front of me, my first creation, I was truly admired but also terrified cries out of my closed mouth and heavy breathing.

"Look upon this face anew" He exclaimed. I didn't want to look at his face, it made me cringe.

"Is it not well made? Is the language not rich with felicity of expression? Are the eyes not alert? Are these not eyes that you once looked into once?" He paused

He put his hand on the top of my face covered in Proteus' blood and smothered it on my face and then leaving his hand between my chin and throat, applying the small amount of pressure on my windpipe.

"Hear how I bled" He finished

The demon had me thought that he was dead, it would have been a relief, if I didn't see him rip apart the ligaments and muscles of Proteus. But he did and when I saw his face, my body was terrified and I knew I couldn't run because he would kill me.

Lenora's P.O.V

Mr. Chandler came to the door about noon, I overheard him talking to Vanessa. when I was tapped on the shoulder by Sir. Malcolm.

"You do not need to come with us tonight, there will be no harmful danger" He smiled "Think of it as a night off, you can go anywhere, if you please"

"Thankyou, Sir. Malcolm" I smirked and went upstairs.

I left around late afternoon, something hit my mind, the markets were in town and they have the best Licorice in all of London. I made my way with a smile upon my face. My feet walked through all the stalls, until I saw a familiar person out of the corner of my eye. It was Victor, Standing next to a column of the building behind him, he was talking to a tall man in a black trenchcoat and pale skin. They looked deep in conversation something serious was taking place. Victor looked stressed, he put his hands over his face, speaking with anger, I could also tell he was terrified and annoyed. I kept watching til the man pointed to a group of women near me, that's when Victor eyes followed the man finger to my presence. Victor's eyes trailed over to me and back to the man opposite him. I decided to walk over to them with my head held high and confidence.

"You seek to threaten me with death? If you seek to threaten me, threaten me with life" He exclaimed

"Do not test me, Frankenstein" The man hissed

"Victor Frankenstein! Is that you?" I called

My voice captured both of the figures talking. Victor's face looked terrified and a slight sign of relief too see my presence.

"Lenora?" Victor replied

I walked in front of the two each looking at them. "What are you doing here?" He asked, filled with worry.

"I've got the night off" I smiled "And who is this?"

I looked at the man's skin to my right, it was paler than ivory and a scar at the left side of his face from his cheek to his scalp.

"Sorry, my lady" He sounded and extended his hand "Caliban and you must be?"

I shook his hand, his skin was cold, not a touch of warm on them, but soft to the touch. " I think you'll have to earn my last name Mr. Caliban, now I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I must take Victor away from you, Have a good night" I exclaimed

I linked my arms with Victor and walked away from this strange character. I felt his arm shake. My feet came to a halt and I stopped in the middle of the markets. From the corner of my eye, I see Caliban still standing from where we left and I turned to face Victor seeing Caliban over his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" I asked

He stayed silent, looking behind him to see Caliban standing near the column where he was before. I placed a hand on his face to make him look at me directly and it is as if the whole world slowed down for him and I started to wipe his tears from his eyes, and lean into his face. My warm lips touch his lightly, I looked at him too see his face with his cheeks light with blush and a smirk for smugness.

"Don't worry about him, Victor, He can't hurt you now that I am here" I comforted

I looked over back to Caliban whose face was filled with a slight anger, I knew that he knew. That I was going to be more difficult to get rid of. Victor replied with a smiled and walked away from the markets. I had a hint that he was taking me too his home. We both stayed in silence, he probably was on top of the world, but still in the terror that this man struck in him.

Caliban's P.O.V

I saw the woman who approached us and interrupted, she yelled out my master's name and the smiled that came from her face, it was like the warm sunshine, she was so young and a woman disobeying the rules of her dressing. I stayed quiet as they talked only looking at her.

"And who is this" She asked

Her voice broke me out of my concentration. "Sorry, my lady" I apologized "Caliban and you must be?" I extended my hand out to shake her small tender hands.

She smirked as she took my hand "I think you'll have to earn my last name, Mr Caliban, now I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I must take Victor away from you" She exclaimed linking her arm with Victor's "Have a good night"

They both walked away, stopped near the stalls and they started to talk. The girl looked over Victor's shoulder looking at me. I felt as if she stared into my soul. She then turned her attention to Victor again, wiping a tear from his face, then caressing her hand with his cheek and kissed him so lightly and gently. She pulled away and they both exchanged smiles. I saw the amount of beauty that she had they way the setting sun shone on her skin, her young self was just a young flower who was careless about the useless society around her.

'She will be my immortal mate' I smiled while I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!

Victor's P.O.V

we both walked throught the night, arms linked and smiles still one our face. She laughed when I stayed quiet, which made feel the need to laugh with her. IN this one night I've been told to kill an innocent woman for the demon's immortal coil. But in the same night the girl of my wondrous ideas, my rose to the spring air, he lips caressed mine ; it felt like an endless ecstasy, my world was on it's highest point and she held her warm palm with mine. Something did not feel right with the night air, it smelt different; I looked over to Lenora too see her face look up ahead and saw Sembene with his hands behind his back with the carriage behind his figure.

Lenora quickened her pace and let go of my arm.

"Sembene, what is the matter? I thought you were with Sir. Malcolm" She gandered

"Something has come of importance, and Sir. Malcolm needs you, he said that he could rely on you both" He demanded

I made my way to the carriage while Lenora, just took of her coat, also her jacket and threw it to me.

"PLease we must go" i pleaded

"Don't worry about me I'll follow" She smiled and grabbed onto a building across the street and started climbing.

I sat in the carriage and looked up at the tall building, on my right and saw Lenora running on the roofs of the buildings. The carriage started to move fast to our destination. every minute I'd look up at the rooftops and see Lenora catching up with us, flipping, jumping and sprinting ; like another being took over her form, I could see her shadow moving faster on the cobblestone road, gaining speed overtaking the carriage and then see lept, see was out of sight. A huge thump was on the top of the carriage and then silence, I looked forwards to see Sir. Malcolm's house insight. I Saw out of the left window Lenora was hanging on to the side of the frame of the door and then jumped off before Sembene pulled the carriage to a haul.

I gather myself and rush to the front door, Lenora had a wild look in her eyes, making me stare at her raging presence. She straightened herself, took a deep breath in and was first to go inside. My mind was confused of Lenora's different persona that she pursued in the last couple of minutes, it's was as if her body split in this side of the heroine and the helpless maiden. I held onto her jackets tight in my arm as I followed behind Lenora, who was in a justified face pace.

Lenora's P.O.V

As I entered the house, I heard struggling downstairs. I behind me to find Sembene and Victor following me. Each scream that came out of the basement raised in volume, which made me grab my knife as I opened the door for safety. Sembene runned to Help Sir. Malcolm and Mr. Chandler, the finally got the loud screams to stop. They pulled away and too my eyes I see a young man, puffing out of breath. I stepped closer as he started to squirm as he looked at me.

"Get away from me!" He yelled " You WHORE! Terrible, Terrible, Naughty, Naughty, Bad Whore, Master will kill you for killing my brother and sisters!" He breathed and growled " How dare you betray our master"

I stepped forwards and crouched down in front of him catching the breath of Victor, Mr. Chandler, Sembene, Vanessa and Sir. Malcolm in the room. I looked him straight into his bloodshot ice blue eyes. He was consumed by the devil that sucks the soul from the blood of the innocence.

"Where is your master?" I raised my voice

"Everywhere he is everywhere" He mumbled

"No, the one who made you" I exclaimed

"The one who made me? He didn't make me, he gave me a gift, just like he gave it to you" He smirked

"What are you talking about?" Sir. Malcolm asked

The vampire laughed and went up to kneel on his knees "How much lies course through your veins? The bad blood that you've slain, courses through your veins, it's amusing to know you can be. so. much. better." He spat " Master wanted you to be better you whore!"

I launched from my spot to grab the back of the creature's neck and placed the blade of my knife to his chalky white throat. The blade just kissed his skin, teh closer I got to killing him the anger became stronger.

"I could kill you right here and now, without hesitance, don't push me" i spat back at him

I let go of him, wiping my face, with my knife in ahns. I walked over by Victor putting my knife back in it's holder on my belt.

"The chains will hold him for a while, they seem sturdy enough" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

He walked closer to the tried vampire and bent over slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked

"My name is Fenton" The vampire said weakly "Her name is Vanessa.

All of our heads snapped up to the vampire and back to Vanessa.

"How do you know about her Mr. Fenton?" Sir. Malcolm asked

"Fear already? You will not survive long in this cruel old world" Fenton mumbled

" Tell me of your, master" Sir. Malcolm asked, Fenton growled and struggled against the chains.

Sir. Malcolm kicked him square in the jaw, making blood splat onto the floor. Fenton instantly lept to the pool of blood and licked it." Where is your master?"

"Right behind you, don't you feel him in the dark? On the back of your neck, his breath" he exhaled " Now one finger reaching out, Do you not feel it? Well, you soon will and then all light will end and the world will live in darkness; The hidden ones will emerge and rule" He paused and looked at Vanessa " Amunet, Amun-Ra"

Vanessa cleared her throat" Do you know the name Mina?"

"I know the name Vanessa, naughty girl, mother will punish you, you cock sucking devil whore!" he yelled at Vanessa

"Where is your master?" Sir. Malcolm asked again, testing his patience grabbing a whip at the left of him.

"Hold on" Vanessa protested

Fenton's head snapped up as Vanessa walked forward "Will you beat me Mother? Have I been naughty? I only wanna eat, like all poor creatures do" Sir. Malcolm thrusted his arm forwards, hitting fenton's back making him scream "ahh! I'm so hungry"

Sir. Malcolm breathed in and yelled "Where is your master?" The whip cracked on his skin again.

"Everywhere!" Fenton yelled, kneeling on his knees.

"Where is your master!?" Sir. Malcolm yelled, hitting him again and again, making him wail.

"I'm so hungry" He quietly whined

"Where is your -" Sir. Malcolm started

"Sir. Malcolm please!" I yelled "Just give him something, he'll be fine, maybe wait a couple of days, just let him get a days rest then ask more questions, you'll tire him to death"

Fenton looked up at my figure "Oh, angel, how you save me, master will be pleased" He chuckled lightly

The six of us left the room and went upstairs to the parlour. I found the glasses of brandy, poured myself a glass and skulled it down, leaving a bitter burn in the back of my throat. After I poured my second glass. Sir. Malcolm coughed.

"It calms the nerves" I protested "Continue with what you were going to say"

"Mr. Fenton, is the first real connection we have to mine, it is an invaluable opportunity we cannot afford to waste" Sir. Malcolm exclaimed

"Even if it means beating him to death?" Mr. Chandler exclaimed

"Suddenly sentimental about bloodletting, Mr. Chandler?" Sir. Malcolm retorted

"Maybe I don't take to torturing children" Mr, Chandler finished

"They're not children" I mumbled

"What was that?" Mr. Chandler asked me

Before Mr. Chandler asked me again, Victor's voice rose in a smartass matter. "Killing redskins more of your line?"

"You know nothing about it" Mr. Chandler replied

"Whole indian nations pacified into non-existence, what don't I know?" Victor exclaimed

"How did you know that I was in the indian wars?" He asked with curiosity

"I didn't" Victor smirked, raising his eyebrows, which made me smile the slightest.

"Gentlemen, the matter at hand" I exclaimed "they're not children, Mr. Chandler, it's hard to explain, they're not alive neither dead, they are possessed with some sort of fascination of blood and immortality, the one we have done there, I could say was only bitten a few months ago, Doctor what do you think of him?"

"As a subject, he is promising" Victor pondered "If you seek a cure, you'll need a subject for examination"

"A cure for what?" Vanessa asked impatiently

I looked at Victor who averted his eyes to Sir. Malcolm and Vanessa "I'll have to make a proper examination, but I would think disorder is not mental, the physiological symptoms are too marked"

Victor began to pace making eye contact with everyone "I would begin treatment as if it were say, dengue fever or one of the other rare blood disorders" He sighed "Perhaps transfusion"

"To what end?" Sir. Malcolm asked

"Removing toxins from his system and seeing if there are any improvements" He explained "It maybe a way to treat your daughter, if she is similarly afflicted"

"The whole things steeped in blood, so why not start there" Sir. Malcolm brightened

I could see Mr. Chandler's blood boil just by the discussion that the group was having "Why not? You've got a kid chained up in your basement and you're talking about torturing him"

"Then leave this house" I exclaimed, turning my head towards him and staring at him seriously.

My voice caught the attention of everyone in the room, raising suspicion.

"We here have been brutalized with loss and it has made us brutal in return" I exclaimed "There is no going back from this moment, if we are to proceed, we proceed as one" is started to look at everyone's eyes in the room "Without hesitation and with fealty to each other alone, this we seek demands nothing less" I explained passionately "It is not for the weak of the kind, no on in this room is kind" I diverted my attention to Mt. Chandler "That's why you're here"

I shifted around my shelf to the front of the room, still gaining the attention if everyone in the room " Now look into each other's eyes and pledge to go as far as your soul will allow"

Everyone in teh room fidgeted waiting for the first person to answer "Swear it now".

Every head in the room nodded one by one and agreed expect Mr. Chandler.

"I'm with you" Mr. Chandler said to Vanessa

"And I with you, Ethan" She smiled

"Since we are compacted, I have a question" I asked, breaking teh silence in the room "Tonight in the zoo, wasn't Mina there?"

"Did you know?" Sir. Malcolm asked, I shook my head and looked confused "I feared"

"Why? why?" vanessa worried

"I think it's possible the creature we seek doesn't want her" Victor exclaimed "He wants you" Directing his eyes to Vanessa.

"For what purpose?" She asked

"I don't know" Victor replied

Vanessa directed her head to Sir. Malcolm and went up to him "Tell me" she exclaimed

He sighed and looked at her. "Tell me" Vanessa's voice raised with anger and disappointment.

"I don't know" Sir. Malcolm sighed

"So I was bait?" She asked

"Yes" he calmly said and watched Vanessa leave the room with Mr. Chandler following.

_**A/N: **_**Hi Guys! XD **

**This is the 8th chapter and there is another one along the way but I just want to know what you think of this story? **

**I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am ^_^**

**ENJOY GUYS! 3 XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Lenora's P.O.V

"Why did you not need my services on this night, Sir. Malcolm? Someone could have gotten killed!" I exclaimed

"You were not needed" He said simply "Sorry, Doctor, Lenora, it has been a long night and I must retire"

He swigged a small glass of brandy and slumped up the stairs, almost tripping over the stairs. The only people left in the room was Victor and myself.

"I think that row was my entertainment for tonight" Victor remarked

"Why are you lying?" I asked

"About what?" He mumbled

"Your presence says something unusual, something more, your eyes are holding back tears, your hands are trembling, something bad happened didn't it" I exclaimed

Victor remained silent. "It must've been awfully tragic, stay here tonight, you can stay with me,come" I exclaimed, extending my hand.

He took ahold of my hand gently and followed me to my room up stairs. Victor shifted gently and then started to look uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked

"You aren't going to..." He started

I looked blank "To do what?"

"You know..." He mumbled

My mind finally clicked and I blushed wildly "No, no , no, of course not"

"Thank Goodness" He sighed

"All women aren't whores, Victor, are you saving yourself?" I smirked

He stayed silent and looked around the room.

"I am too, It's a world of monsters out there" I smiled

"Some more terrible than others" Victor sighed

"What happened?" I asked

"I am sworn to my own secrecy" He protested

I went over to Victor and stroked his arm lightly. "Abandon it, abandon your secrecy, no one can help you, if they never know what is wrong" I exclaimed

"You know the science that I study?" He asked

"Yes, bringing the dead to life" I added

"Well, it worked, two nights from now" He sighed

I grabbed his shoulders in excitement "Victor! That's wonderful, You know how much this could change everything"

"Just sit down, it's a long story" Victor said with sorrow.

I sat in the middle of the bed, while Victor sat on the end with his hands in his lap, he took one long sigh and started to talk about how he first came to London to study and then made a creature after his first years of study, but the after procedure it did not go so well as he was planing. He ran away scared from what he had created, he moved away near to the heart London near the docks where he resigns now. He had been working on a second creature, it was successful and a gentle creature. Victor's breathing quickened. His second creation was ripped to pieces by his first creation Caliban without mercy. His devil spawn of a creature just left him there, not to even care if it was his sibling.

Victor's eyes started to cry as he put his head in his hand. I slid over to the end of the bed and hugged him tightly. I rested my head on the nook between his shoulder and his neck. I kissed the back of his head.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" I asked him quietly

"Three Days" he sighed

"Come here" I smiled

He turned to me and hugged me gently. His chest rose with his deep breath, he exhaled on my neck and then bent over to take off his shoes. he stood up and slid off his vest and went to the right side of my bed.

Victor sat looking down at me, them coming closer and closer to me. The candle light and the glow of the fireplace made him look like the most beautiful creature in the earth I couldn't ask for anyone more handsome than him. One sweet kiss after another, his hands started to wonder to my waist, the top of my shoulders and placing his fingers in my hair. We both broke away with short breath. I pulled the covers back and lid into the sheets. Victor looked at me gently and joined me laying down beside me.

We stared at each other telling stories about our childhood, arms around one another until, my eyes slid over heavily and my body in a cocoon of his warmth, made me drift into a peaceful deep sleep.

Victor's P.O.V

Lenora's eyes slid gently over, her breathing started to slow down to a peaceful pace. I brushed one hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead. My arms went around Lenora again once more and I was sent into a slumber. In her arms, in her presence, she was beautiful as a rose that had just blossomed from the spring. My feeling are strong for her, as is her's, but I can't let Caliban get to her, she is mine and no ones else. I will fight for her, even if it kills me.

Lenora's P.O.V

My mind jerked forward of images of my little brother and sister, screaming for me, my name.

"Lenora! Help Us!"

They're faces were pale, a pair of black eyes and a mouths shaped like a black

sphere.

My eyes snapped open and my body jolted forward up to the ceiling. My hands are clawing at the sheets, with sweating palms and trembling hands. The visions in front of me made me panic, I was pulled out by two hands either side of my face and then a blurred face in front of me.

"Lenora!...Lenora!...Please" The voice was muffled but it sounded familiar.

Victor's P.O.V

I could feel stirring on the left side of Lenora's bed. My eyes opened sluggishly. Lenora started to stir from side to side, mumbling word in a different language. She started to yell out and then jolted up into a sitting position her head was tilted to the ceiling and her eyes rolled back in a white glaze.

I grabbed both of her shoulders and yelled out to her."Lenora!...Lenora!...Please! Wake up!"

She still kept looking up, but her head shifted to the centre to look at me. My heart wept for her pain. I leaned into her forehead and pressed my forehead against hers. I put my head on the back of her head.

"Stay with me" I whispered "I need you, I can't be alone again, Please! LENORA!..."

The door busted open and in the room was Sir. Malcolm, Vanessa and Sembene , to find Lenora still talking gibberish.

"What happened?" Sir. Malcolm asked

"She had a nightmare" I said worryingly

Lenora's head snapped up to teh ceiling again and she started to get off the bed, her feet started to shuffle to the front of her bed.

In an instant she dropped to her knees with her hands on each side of her head ad she started to scream.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She stood up and she stood uneven mumbling. "She is switching speech" Vanessa exclaimed "I can help"

Vanessa approached her and stood in front of her face. She started to talk to her.

"Lenora, are you in there?" she asked

Lenora stood still and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked

Lenora coughed and dropped to the ground, her eyelids flipped back up as if they were normal. She was crawling to a table near the fireplace with a medical bag on top of it. Something strange started to happened with her hands, Lenora nails grew into small talons and her skin became pale and chalky.

She almost got the the table but knocked over the bag, I knelt down and saw different colored vials that came from the bag are on the floor still in their vials.

"The blue vial, Doctor, give one her the blue vial" Vanessa exclaimed

I quickly passed her a syringe and the vial containing the blue liquid.

"I saw her use this last night after she screamed, it helped her settle down" She explained

Vanessa stuck the syringe into the vial and filled it halfway, she passed it too me and I approached to Lenora collapsed on the floor. She started to change more drastically. I grabbed her arm, her veins were purple and clear to see, I sunk the need into a large purple vein and slowly injected the liquid and pulled the needle out.

Her skin started to go back to her normal colour and her hands grew smaller back to her normal size. Lenora's blue eyes opened and she jolted up again, grabbing the side of her neck and started to lightly cry.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked

"Yes" she breathed heavily " You can go back to your rooms i'll be fine"

"We will discuss this tomorrow, Lenora" Sir. Malcolm added

Everyone left the room, except me. Lenora was still sitting on the floor, rubbing her head lightly.

"Victor" Lenora exclaimed "I am so sorry you had to experience that"

"What happened?" I asked

"I have no idea" She sighed "Let's just go back to sleep"

"Alright, make sure you won't kill me" I said worryingly

"You'll be fine, it won't happen again tonight" She smirked

She slowly climbed in and layed her head on the pillow, her body lied still as she slept again. I walked over to the bed and lied next to her holding her hand.


End file.
